


Right Here

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nsfw content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future comes at Watari fast, but he never forgets where he wants it to go. Or to whom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on Tumblr from Mew, for MatsuWata and "please don't leave". Join me in rarepair hell, friends!

It’s never been easy for them. A year a part, on opposite ends of the city with their school the only middle ground geographically, standing toe to toe and not naturally able to meet one another’s eye.

But they made it. Even after Issei graduated and Shinji was alone at Seijou, they made it. Issei took a job in the city, scraping up just enough of a living to pay for a room at a run-down gaijin, and Shinji went there every day after practice, even if he had homework to do. That could wait.

They couldn’t. They did enough of that already.

Slowly, the school year peeled by, with bouts of companionship forcing their way through the ache of distance. Once the Interhighs end, Shinji briefly considered not retiring from the club after a pleading look from Kindaichi to help their fledgling libero stand on his own, but his rapidly increasing workload at school and that emptiness in his chest when he would get to Issei’s place and find his boyfriend too tired to do anything but lay in front of the television willed out.

He bid goodbye to volleyball, and as he finished up his homework and waited for Issei’s shift at the factory to end, he found that he didn’t miss it as much as he thought he would.

“You’re early,” Issei noted as he slumped through the door, looking reproachfully at the steel-toed shoes he had just shed.

“Yep.” Shinji slapped his book closed and all but ran across the room to pull Issei’s head down for a kiss. “One of the benefits of retiring from the volleyball club.” At Issei’s quirked brow, Shinji adds, “And yes, I thought long and hard about it. I had fun and I’ll love all the guys even after, but my future isn’t in volleyball.”

“Oh?” Issei smirked and clenched his hands around Shinji’s bottom, hiking them even closer together. “And where is this future of yours going, then?”

“I think you know.” Shinji hummed at the sensation of being so close to Issei, panting as the latter hefted him up against the door so they could come together for a hard, hungry kiss. Shinji wrapped his legs around Issei’s waist, gasping into his mouth as their budding arousals ground together.

Issei’s mouth quested down the slope of Shinji’s neck, nipping and sucking until Shinji couldn’t do anything but bang the back of his head on the wall as he hissed, “ _Issei_!”

Shinji’s fingers clamped onto the broad expanse of Issei’s shoulders, hard enough that he knew they would leave a mark. But he couldn’t help it; stars were dancing in his eyes, and they all shone on one man.

Hours later, with homework and volleyball forgotten, they both lay sprawled on Issei’s futon. Sweating, sated, and so very alive. It was barely an afterthought to check his phone, but Shinji yelped out loud when he saw the time. “Crap, it’s almost ten o’clock.”

He turned to look at Issei in askance, but he was met with a soft smile and an even softer touch on his cheek. “Shinji,” Issei all but whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t go.”

Shinji didn’t even hesitate as he hit a speed dial key. “Hey, mom!”

“I’ve been wondering where you’ve been,” she replied. “Are you okay?”

Glancing over to Issei, whose arms were still latched around Shinji’s waist, he said, “Yeah. I’m just fine.” Bracing himself for a rare but necessary half-truth, he added, “I was just studying and lost track of the time. Is it all right if I stay the night here? The trains stopped running an hour ago, and the bus smells weird.”

Watari-san hummed through the phone before sighing. “Please be more careful about the time in the future, Shinji. It’s not safe outside after dark.”

“I know, Mom.” He chortled when he saw Issei making stupid faces, trying to make him laugh through the phone. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Well, all right, dear. Call if you need anything. I could probably get your father to drive it over if it’s not too late or early.”

A broad smile bloomed on Shinji’s lips as he said with every fiber of conviction in his body, “I have everything I need right here.”

“Good night, Shinji.”

“Goodnight, Mom.”

The call died, and Shinji pushed the phone away before burrowing deeper into Issei’s embrace.

“You mean that?” Issei asked as he feathered a kiss on the crown of Shinji’s head.

“Every word.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gaijin are low-cost housing in Japan that caters generally to foreigners, because the regular rental market isn't always kind to non-Japanese. However, in recent years, young Japanese families have favored living in these to get their start out.


End file.
